EACW Uprising Episode 16
by johaku0
Summary: More build up to Victory
1. Opening Promo

EACW Uprising Opening Promo

(Uprising theme song Hell by Disturbed.)

EACW Broadcast announcer : "Welcome every body to Pittsburg Pennsylvania You are looking Live at the Igloo Where over 17,323 EACW Fans have Gathered for Tonight's Main Event Tonight Billy Coen will make his EACW Debut in a Number one Contender Triple Threat math He will Face Doflamingo and Scar and the winner will face Dracule Mihawk for the EACW Anarchy Championship at EACW victory."

(Johaku walks to the ring New Theme Song Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold.)

Johaku: "We are now Two weeks from the biggest Event In EACW History But Tonight it is about Putting on a Show that's why tonight I am going to be competeing in a Match Agianst another Newcomer to EACW Albert Wesker but tonight is Also about making Kouga's Life a Living hell."

(Kouga Walks Out on Stage Theme song The Animal By Distrubed.)

Kouga: "Johaku you just don't Learn do you I run this place and after our hell in a cell match I will still run this Company but as for your match tonight you will be facing Wesker Inside the Confines the Cell Right now ."(The Cell Lowers around the ring.)

Kouga: "Right now we will have a little Preveiw of what is to Come Johaku vs Wesker Hell in a Cell Match."


	2. Johaku vs Wesker Hell in a Cell

EACW uprising Match one

Match announcement: "The following contest is a Hell in the cell match there are not count outs and no Disqualification's the only way to win is by pin fall or submission."

Wesker Introduction (Theme Song My Plague by Slipknot.): "Introducing Johaku's Opponent From Raccoon City Weighing in at 249 pounds he is the Ultimate Villain Albert Wesker."

EACW Broadcast Announcer: "Wesker Looking at Johaku but also at this Demonic Structure as he walks inside the EACW Crew members Lock The Cell Door is Locked behind him and these two are locked in side the Steel Monster know as the hell in a cell this has to be one of the biggest matches of Wesker's EACW Career Just his third Match and Already he is inside of the Devil's Playground but and interesting thing to keep in mind this is both of these Superstars have never been in this type of environment before ."

Match: "Wesker and Johaku Staring each other in the eyes as Lock up in the center Collar and Elbow Tie up Johaku Gets Wesker in to the Side head Lock and hit's him with a take down Johaku Releases and kicks Wesker in the side of the head and Wesker is back to his feet and hit's Johaku with a right hand and another thunderous right hand to the head backing Johaku back up against the ropes and a Running Clothesline taking Johaku over the top rope onto the floor but Johaku Land on his feet and pulls Wesker under the bottom rope and throws him Head first in to the steel mesh of the Cell now Wesker is Busted open and Johaku Raking his opponent's face across the Steel Chain Link that make up the walls of this cell and Wesker's wound pouring blood his entire face covered in blood as he hits Johaku with a Hard Elbow to the gut and Drives Johaku's Face in to the chain link Now Johaku is bleeding from the forehead and Wesker Rakes Johaku face across the chain link returning the favor And Johaku's Entire Face now Covered in blood and Wesker throwing Johaku back into the Ring and now Wesker Going under the ring and throwing a Steel Chair in the ring and also putting a Glass Table into the Ring Now Wesker back into the Ring And Wesker with the Steel Chair and the Chair Thundering off the Spine of Johaku and Wesker Now Dropping the Chair and Wesker now with the Glass table setting it up in the middle of the ring and Johaku Backup and Wesker with Johaku up on his shoulders WESKER WITH A POWER SLAM RIGHT THROUGH THE GLASS TABLE AND INTO THE COVER 1,2 NO HOW THE FUCK DID JOHAKU KICK OUT OF THAT AND JOHAKU BACK TO HIS FEET SOME HOW BUT BLOOD RUNNING DOWN THE BACK OF JOHAKU AS HE TAKES WESKER DOWN WITH A CLOTHES LINE AND NOW JOHAKU SETTING UP THAT STEEL CHAIR IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING AND JOHAKU SETTING WESKER UP FOR THE POWERBOMB AND HITS IT GOOD GOD DRIVING WESKER DOWN ON THE CHAIR 1,2,3 ITS OVER."

Match Ending Announcment: "Here is your Winner Johaku."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "What a Hell in a cell match as The cell is Raised and the Stretcher is brought Down for Wesker his back driven in to that steel chair flattening it but we wrap up here as we go to our EACW Reporter in the back who is standing by with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."


	3. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Promo

EACW Uprising Inuyasha Sesshomaru Promo.

EACW Interviewer: "I am here in the locker room area with brother's Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who in two weeks will team together for the first time ever as they take on the team of Light Yagami and Guts I just want to know the mindset of both of you heading in to your tag team match in two weeks at EACW Victory."

Sesshomaru: "Light when you first came on the scene here in EACW I made it very clear to stay the fuck out of my business you went then you went and cost me a match against Guts halting my hunt back to the EACW world heavy weight title and if that was not enough after the match you and Guts decided to try and take me out of EACW that is something I will not forget."

Inuyasha: "Light and Guts just so you know me and my brother may not see eye to eye on a lot of things but we do agree on this you two are not worthy to be called champions in EACW Champions in this company Fight with Honor and Dignity you have shown none of that since you debuted here and ganging up on some one to try to take them out of the company shows that you have no honor and no dignity."

Sesshomaru: "Not only that but me and Inuyasha are both former Two Time EACW world champions we deserve to be shown Respect in this company you have shown us none of that so come EACW Victory we are going to spill you blood all over the ring and teach you some respect."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Strong words from the brothers but coming up next we have what is going to be a very vicious and hard fought match up as Edward Elric takes on Roy Mustang its Flame vs Fullmetal next on EACW Uprising."


	4. Fullmetal vs Flame

Edward Elric vs. Roy Mustang

Match announcement: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it will be contested under Extreme rules there will be no count outs and no disqualifications the only win is by pinfall or submission."

Edward Elric Introduction(Theme Song Had enough by Breaking Benjamin): "Making his way to the ring weighing in at 221 pounds he is the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "And Edward Elric with not one fan in the Igloo to night no one cheering on this superstar due to his actions over the past several weeks against our world heavyweight champion his own Little brother Alphonse Elric but Ed not Focusing on the crowd he is focused tonight on his opponent."

Roy Mustang introduction(Theme song This fire burns by Killswitch engage): "and his opponent Accompanied by Riza Hawkeye From Central weighing in at 234 pounds he is the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "And here he is the man who trained both of the Elric brothers and he told me tonight that he is going to Put Edward through hell tonight in this match as he looks Edward Elric with rage in his eyes."

Match: "And here we go wasting little time as Mustang Goes on the attack with right hands to the face of Edward and now an irish whip bouncing Ed off the ropes and knocks him down with a beautiful standing dropkick taking Edward Down and now Riza sliding in a Steel chair and a Steel chain in to the ring now Mustang with the steel chain Lashing Edward Elric across the back with the chain and now blood beginning to run down the back of Edward Elric and another lash across the back with that chain opening that Laceration up even more and now Ed crying out in pain as Now Mustang Stomping on the right arm now straitening that right arm out and grabbing that steel chair and a vicious vile thunderous chair shot to Edward's right arm and ed now writhing in pain as Mustang straightening out the arm again and another shot to the arm and Elric writhing in pain again clutching that arm as Ed gets back to his feet and gets a vicious and vile steel chair shot to the skull sending ed back down to the canvas and busting him open blood flowing freely as Mustang now going for the cover 1,2 and Edward kicks out And mustang now with Edward's right arm in a hammer lock applying pressure to that injured arm Edward screaming out in pain as he trying to wiggle out of this hold as he makes it back to his feet mustang still has the hold applied on him ed with a reversal into an Irish whip bouncing Mustang off the ropes and Ed knocks him down with a steel chair shot to the skull now mustang is bleeding as ed rolls mustang on to his back hooks the right leg and a cover 1,2 and mustang willed his right shoulder off the canvas and not Ed with that steel chain as he rolls Mustang on to his stomach and lashes across the back and another lash mustang now bleeding from the back as well of the head as mustang fights his way back to his feet and a kick to the gut of Ed from mustang and mustang with a northern lights suplex on Ed no into the cover 1,2 and Ed kicked out now Roy going for a sharpshooter submission hold and he has it locked in and locked in deep right of the middle of the ring and Ed the blood flowing down his face as he tries to break mustang's sharpshooter this is one painful submission hold and ed can't take it any more Edward just tapped out."

Match ending announcement: "Here is your winner by Submission The flame Alchemist Roy mustang."

EACW broadcast announcer: "What an upset of a victory Roy Mustang a good showing for the Flame alchemist but coming up next it is the main event a triple threat match where the one who scores the first pin fall or submission will face Dracule Mihawk in a Anarchy match for the EACW Anarchy Championship."


	5. Triple threat Main event

EACW Uprising Main event

Match announcement: "The following contest is a Triple threat match no there will be no count outs no Disqualifications the only way to win is by pinfall or submission first super star to do this will be the number one contender for the EACW Anarchy championship at EACW Victory."

Doflamingo introduction(Theme song Hail to the king By Avenged Sevenfold.): "Introducing first making his way to the ring Weighing in at 270 pounds he is the don DoFlamingo."

EACW Broadcast announcer: Doflamingo does not look very happy about being in this match he told me earlier today that he should have been deemed the number one contender after he beaten by Mihawk on a few weeks ago on EACW Uprising but never the less he has to earn it here tonight."

Scar Introduction(Theme song Nothing Left by As I Lay Dying.): And his Opponent Weighing in at 275 pounds he is Scar."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "A new comer to EACW and he is already in a Championship hunt but he has never been in a match of this caliber."

EACW Ring announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen I have just been informed that Billy Coen was found unconscious in the locker room and will not be able to compete tonight introducing his replacement."

Greed Introduction (Theme song the power of I and I by Shadows fall.): "And their opponent from Beyond the Gate weighing in at 296 pounds Greed."

EACW Broadcast Announcer: "Greed is back ant this Arena has erupted as everyone is excited to see Greed back we haven't seen greed since the Elimination chamber match but greed not coming out to the ring even if he does not come out the match will continue.

Match: "And here we go wait a minute greed was under the ring and he has a steel chair in hand and a Chair to the back or Scar's head and A spear to DoFlamingo the cover 1,2,3 it's over."

Match ending announcement: "Here is your winner and the Number one contender Greed."

EACW Broadcast announcer : "What a plan by Greed and it earned him a title shot at EACW Victory we will see you all next week in orlando florida."


End file.
